


Poetic Justice

by cyndario



Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Polyamorous Character, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, Talibah is a bit of a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cute dorks like each other but are too scared to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Iron Bull thinks they're both taking too damn long, but is content to just watch them fumble nervously from the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

It started with a kiss.

Cliche as it may sound, but that's when Josephine realized that the Inquisitor _may_ have feelings for her.

She had been stressed, working endlessly on a fifty page trade agreement with the merchant princes of Antiva, and just wanted to unwind. The Inquisitor had offered to go for a walk with her, help her clear her head. Josephine jumped at the chance--anything to get away from her desk.

So they walked. Twice around the gardens of Skyhold, once through the library and even taking a detour to the kitchens for a snack.  
And they talked. Well, mainly _she_ talked. Talibah listened with this soft expression on her face that Josephine hadn't seen before.  
And by the time their wandering had ended, they were in the Inquisitor’s quarters, leaning on the balcony that oversaw the greater expanse of the Frostbacks.

And Josephine realized in an instant that it had been almost two hours, and the hypothetical paperwork piling up on her desk made her cringe.

She began to politely excuse herself, but the Inquisitor-- _Talibah_ \--had taken her hand in hers and laid the softest of kisses upon her knuckles.

“Until next time, Lady Josephine.”

Josephine’s breath caught in her throat, and she promptly left with a slight nod and heat rushing to her cheeks. The Inqui-- _Talibah’s_ deep chuckle echoing about the stones as she made her hasty retreat. She didn’t stop moving until she was back at her desk, cushioned in the safety of her large writing desk and chair.

She needed a distraction. Anything to take her mind off how soft Talibah’s eyes are and how her voice--deep as thunder but soft as rain--sounded as she mouthed her name.

The way her full lips gently sounded out each syllable, the gentle lilt of her accent caressing her name, she had to catch herself every time she heard her speak it. The heat that had flooded to her cheeks seemed to only deepen the longer she thought about it all and she groaned.

Oh this wouldn’t do at all.

Surely she couldn't feel the same about her, could she?

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you Bull, once she hears me explain everything she’ll turn away and never want to speak to me again.”

“You don’t know that, Boss. You haven’t even tried.”  
  


“Because it doesn’t take being a goddamn spy to know that she’s from a different world. She’s a lady. I’m just some kid that managed to survive long enough in the Carta before _almost_ being killed off countless times since coming down to Ferelden.”

Bull chuckled over the rim of his drink, shaking his head at her words.

“And here I thought the south had been good to you, Boss.” Bull teased, and Talibah shot her middle finger in his direction flippantly.

 

“Anywaaaaay, back to what I was saying. I have no land, I have no titles, I have nothing that I can offer her. And that’s what her parents would be expecting. And I can’t give them that, I can’t give her that. So no, it’s best that I don’t try. Because I don’t want to break her heart…" Talibah brought her near empty tankard to her lips and whispered "or mine.” before taking another sip. 

Bull’s lips curled into that smug one of satisfaction, his brows arching at her confession.

Ugh, paragon’s _ass_ she hated when he goaded her into saying how she felt.

“Fuck you and your interrogation shit. I’m getting a new drink.” Talibah muttered, the harshness of her words never reaching her eyes.

Bull’s laugh erupted throughout the tavern as she stalked off, motioning for Cabot to start pouring her something extremely strong.

Oh, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talibah and Bull are in a semi-established relationship. I say semi because at this point in the story, she hasn't given him the necklace, and even though their relationship is progressing during the events of this story, the majority is happening off screen.


	2. Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine is worried. Talibah is worried because she is. This cycle seems to be never ending.

“Inquisitor, I must speak with you.”

Talibah had barely walked through the door leading to Josephine’s study before she rose from her chair and made her way towards her. Had she done something to upset her? Tears had threatened to fall from her eyes, her hands were restless and she could hardly take a full breath.

“What is it?” Talibah asked softly, worry making her tense.

“Inquisitor, I told you before about my family, no? I...must explain explain something about the Montilyet’s fortunes.”

Josephine turned away from her gaze, and began pacing before the fire in her study, her hands coming together nervously and falling away just as quickly. Had something happened to her family? Are they in danger because of the Inquisition?

“I know you said something about being barred from trade in Orlais? No one has tried to shake down your family, have they? I still got people I trust in the Carta. I’ll--”

Josephine strained a smile and shook her head, gently quieting her eager offer of help.

“No, that won’t be necessary. But yes, you were correct in your earlier statement. Be as it may, the ban has devastated my family’s finances. The Montilyets have in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years.”

A whistle escaped Talibah’s lips before she could catch herself, and she tried to wrestle with the information. Josephine’s family was poor? Shit, if that’s poor by human standards what the fuck was she?

_Be comforting_. Her inner voice told her. She cleared her throat and looked back into her face, trying to be as gentle as possible.

“I had no idea your family’s situation was so…. precarious.”

“Hardly anyone outside the family does.” Josephine answered briskly, and began pacing again, her motions becoming more animated the longer she spoke.

“For generations we’ve done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold off our lands to stave off interest. It’s just…. infuriating to see my family still reduced to this!” The tears in her eyes nearly threatened to fall then and Talibah took a step closer. The pain in her eyes was breaking Talibah’s heart, and all she wanted to do was wipe her tears away.

“I’m to become head of our house. If I sell off any more of our land, my family will become destitute. That cannot be my legacy to them.” She didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but she was never good with tact for very long.

“Josephine, most people worry about their next meal when it comes to being ‘destitute’, never mind an estate.”

Josephine’s eyes widened at her response, and her jaw set in frustration. Her voice took a dangerous edge as she began to speak yet again.

“I’m not blind! But I worry for my family.” She sighed, her weariness beginning to seep into her voice.

“My foolish sister Yvette with her daydreams, my brothers trying to rebuild the fleet with their own hands…” Josephine’s gaze softened considerably as she looked into her eyes, a stray tear falling down her cheek.  Talibah was mentally kicking herself right now.

“Is it wrong that they never know hardship?” She asked, her voice breaking over the last word.

In that moment Talibah swore she would never cause her to shed a tear again.

Stepping forward, she reached for her friend’s hand and rubbed her thumb along the smooth skin.

“Is there anything that I can do?” Talibah asked, eager to make up for her blunder of a response earlier.

“I’d almost solved our problems, for a while. I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais. We could rebuild with that.” Her thoughts stopped short, and she tried to compose herself to finish explaining everything to the Inquisitor.

“But, when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux….” A barely contained sob escaped her now, but she hurriedly wiped the tears away as she let out a shaky breath.

“I’ve just learned that my carriers were murdered. And the documents restoring my family’s trading status destroyed.”

Now the wheels were spinning in Talibah’s mind. This sounded personal, almost like someone was waiting for her to try and fix what had happened to her family all those years ago. Who would take a hit out on Josephine though? The woman was all gentleness and grace, none she came across ever had a bad thing to say about her. Was there something else she wasn’t telling her?

“Do you have any idea who murdered them?” She asked, lightly tugging on her hand to get her to focus on her. This was important. If she had a clue, Talibah might be able to call in a favor or two and hunt down some leads.

“Leliana made inquiries that bore success. Comte Boisvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers.” Talibah nodded, thankful Leliana was one step ahead this time. Josephine gently changed the dynamic of the grip on her hand, until it was she who was brushing her thumb gently on the skin of Talibah’s offered hand.

“He, ah, has a request. That you come when I meet him, so he’s seen ‘publicly conferring’ with you.” A tick ran through her face, causing her to nearly snarl at the idea of dressing up and becoming close to nobility. Josephine’s other hand came up to cradle the one she held, and almost instantly Talibah calmed down.

Ah, Josephine was beginning to know her so well.

“What will being seen with me gain him? He got information, he needs to share.” Talibah said, her annoyance at how casually Orlesians treated life and death matters really starting to grate on her nerves.

“The Comte will drop hints at parties he’s to meet with an important visitor. Allies and rivals will take note. Once he’s met you, there will be speculation. The Comte will subtly spin reports to his advantage. He _will_ use us, but if he knows who killed my people, I ask that we indulge him.”

This fucking Game and these fucking Orlesians. Nugshit, she wished it didn’t have to come to this petty foolery. But the look on Josephine’s eyes halted any further thoughts about her own discomfort, and she sighed in resignation.

“If that’s what it takes to figure out what happened, I’ll meet this Comte with you.”

“Thank you, Inquisitor! It means… you are too kind.”

The sadness that had threatened to overshadow her face was chased away as her smile brightened the room. Josephine nearly hugged Talibah close, but caught herself quickly. Clearing her throat, she gently broke out of Talibah’s hold and made her way to her desk.

“I must know who killed my couriers just to harm my family.” She muttered, more to herself than to anyone else but Talibah agreed wholeheartedly.

Because if they were so bold as to take the lives of innocent messengers, they were coming for her next. This first attack was simply a warning, Talibah was sure of it.

Ancestors be damned if she let anyone try to take Josephine away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is damn near taken ver batim just so I could have Talibah's response perfectly timed with it. I may have added stuff, but I don't for a second pretend to own the words. Bioware owns it, I'm just chilling in they playground.


	3. The House of Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talibah really, really wants to hit something. Josephine makes sure that doesn't happen.

“Inquisitor.”

Talibah barely registered the breathy voice as she stood tall--four feet and eight inches of glorious _anger_ \--glowering at the agent of the House of Repose. They had learned that this guild--these _assassins_ \--had a contract for Josephine's life, had killed her couriers and would not stop until they had fulfilled it. A contract that was over a hundred years old, mind you. This was more than just personal, this was downright petty. And then here’s this thunderhumper, sitting all coy and relaxed as he explains that since the ‘circumstances were so bizarre’ they felt compelled to warn her of her impending assassination before hand.

The mere thought of it all had her blood boiling, the reaver in her ready to attack.

She glared, the silver green tint to her eyes glowing within the rays of the Orlesian sun. Her full lips were pulled into a thin line, her breath coming out in heavy puffs as she attempted to control her anger. The wheels in her head were spinning too loud. Josephine would need extra protection, there would need to be increased guard rotations within Skyhold, and a talk with Leliana.

The Inquisition would not lose her.

_She_ would not lose her.

Not to this frilly, pompous, ain't shit assassin's guild.

Who, for all intents and purposes, _really_ ain’t shit because who sits around and pays attention to a century old contract anyway? Were they that starved for work that they only had one contract to pay attention to? Especially if the family who employed them isn’t even in power anymore. This whole thing was ridiculous and giving her a headache, and Ancestors help her she just wanted to split this guy in two.

“I am not here to shed blood today, Inquisitor. Might I pass?”

The way his voice grated on her ears had her twitching her fingers over the hilt of her broadaxe. She should end him. Send a message. Let them all know she's not one to fuck with.

That is, until Josephine stood directly behind her, all jasmine and honey, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Talibah looks up into her eyes and sees worry. Her lips quivering with the unspoken plea to just _let him go_.

And so she does.

Bowing her head, Talibah motions for the assassin to leave, and in ten steps he has disappeared.

Josephine still has her hand on her shoulder, grazing her thumb to a fro, gently grounding Talibah to this place, to this moment. Sighing heavily, she releases her pent up anger, and leans into her touch.

Josephine takes a moment to step closer, her other hand gently tracing the lines of her neck until she's cupped her cheek in her palm, bringing her round to face her.

“Inquisitor--Talibah--we will figure this out. I do not want more bloodshed on my account. We will find a way to end this contract on my life through proper channels.”

Oh how Talibah loved her voice, such passion and honesty. Her eyes twinkling with naive positivity, the hope that this could be resolved without further incident. Talibah took the hand that held her face within her own, and kissed her palm. The tiny gasp that left her ambassador's mouth itched the side of Talibah's mouth into a grin, and she relented to her.

“We will do as you ask for now. But I will feel more comfortable when we return you to Skyhold.”

Just then, Bull, Cassandra and Varric walked in, and Josephine dropped her hands nervously.

Talibah sighed, and her gentle expression hardened before she turned to face the others.

“We're leaving. Now. I'll discuss everything when we get back.” Talibah spared none a second glance as she made her way to the door, Cassandra on her heels, cautious and ready to be away from Val Royeaux. Josephine, nervous at her open display of affection with the Inquisitor tried to put on her best mask and walk away as if nothing had happened, but the Iron Bull and Varric were too perceptive. A grin had permanently etched itself across Varric’s features as he slowly turned to follow after their leader, and all that was left was Bull and Josephine herself. She gulped nervously--his eye was unrelenting in his assessment of what she hoped he hadn’t witnessed.

“Bull, we must leave now, lest the Inquisitor leaves us behind.”

“Oh, I don’t think she’ll leave us behind, least of all you.”

Josephine smiled and waved off his implication, and was about to retort with carefully placed words denouncing any truth to his own until she heard muffled screams coming from the armoire in the corner. Turning, she made her way over until Bull’s hand held her shoulder.

“Could be a trap. Don’t want you hurt, Josephine.” A small smirk played across his lips, and Bull called out to Talibah who was almost halfway down the steps and into the pavilion of the Summer Bazaar.

“Boss! There’s something still here!”

In a matter of moments, they heard the heavy footsteps of Talibah barreling back up the stairs, her broadaxe in her hands, fingers itching to find a member of that _fucking_ guild still around that she could slice in half. Varric and Cassandra followed after, their fingers ghosting over their weapons as well should the need to fight arise.

“Where?” She barked, and Bull motioned over to the armoire. The muffled screams were louder now, and soon banging was heard from inside.

“That must be the real Comte. We have to help him out of there.” Josephine pleaded, and Talibah let out a shaky sigh. She was so on edge--and in her feelings--that it was clouding her thinking. Nodding to no one in particular, Talibah sheathed her weapon across her back. Bull let Josephine go, and she fretted over the old man trapped in his own cupboard. Stalking closer, Bull dropped his voice so only Talibah could hear.

“You want to protect her but you’re not thinking straight. Breathe. You’ll figure out what to do when we get back.”

“If someone had a contract on my life, would you be calm?” She challenged, and Bull’s gaze darkened.

“I wouldn’t rest until I took those fuckers out myself.” He answered without hesitation, and her heart fluttered at the confession. He knew just what to say to make her care about him more. Stone beneath her she was a mess. Bull cleared his throat as he continued, his voice softening.

“But Josephine isn’t used to seeing you this distraught. And as touching as it is for you to both finally make a move, why don’t we wait until after the assassins are taken out before we confess our feelings, hm?”

Talibah rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the leg.

“Hush, you. Ain’t nobody asked for you to be right all the time.” Making her way over to Josephine, as a distraction to his words, Talibah offered to help break the doors off to release the Comte, but his aggressive thrashing had her stepping back, her arms held up in defeat.

**  
** “We’ll get a locksmith, then.” Josephine muttered, to which the Comte let out a relieved and agreeable muffled reply.


	4. Stay In Your Lane

The moment the five of them returned to Skyhold, Leliana was called to discuss how best to approach the House of Repose. Talibah needed another voice to break her away from her rather strong urge to simply bash through anything and everything that might have even looked like those pompous pieces of shit. As she watched the courier leave to find her other advisor, Talibah took hold of Josephine’s hand and hurriedly led her back to her room. She didn’t bother to pay attention to the whispers around her nor did she notice that Josephine was attempting to fight off a smile every time she felt her hands squeeze hers just a little bit tighter. Only when Josephine was settled and Talibah was assured for the fourth time that ‘ _yes_ , _mi amor, I am fine'_ did the Inquisitor bow out rather clumsily, and race back to her own chambers.

Leliana was already waiting inside, perched prettily on the corner of the large oak desk, tracing her fingers over the random pieces of paper strewn about. She didn’t even look up from her musing when the Inquisitor stepped into the room, not bothering to hide her curiosity when she openly read the visible parts of a letter tucked neatly inside one of her books.

“I heard you made quite the scene in Val Royeaux, Inquisitor.” Leliana finally spoke, her voice light despite the air of disinterest she tried to portray. She flicked her eyes over her, watching as she began removing pieces of her armor into the chest at the foot of her bed. Talibah’s smaller form released a shaky sigh, her calm barely being kept together.

“Depends on who you ask. I could have done so much worse--”

“Had Josie not been there?” She finished knowingly, the urge to hide her smile fading with each passing second. “It is endearing that you care for her so, but do not become distracted. Corypheus is and must always be our first priority.”

 

Talibah whirled around, her bright hazel eyes narrowed in anger.

“You will _not_ begin to tell me that she matters any less. I will keep her safe. From assassins, from dragons and especially from Corypheus.” Leliana’s smile was open now, her red painted lips curled into a knowing grin. Landing lightly on her feet, she made her way over towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Talibah stiffened and jerked from her touch, but Leliana didn’t seem bothered. Turning back towards her task at hand, Talibah finished removing the larger portions of her armor and weaponry, setting them into their correct positions while Leliana continued to talk.

 

“She is new to this, to being open about what she wants. Do not toy with her heart.”

Talibah slammed the chest cover shut, turning around with her arms crossed across her chest. The scowl from earlier was back, her eyes reflecting the light of the flames in her room. Her mouth was pulled up on the side, her sneer barely kept back. Talibah wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep the bloodlust back when her anger was as potent as it was right now.  

“Have I done something to give you the impression that I would fuck with her feelings, Lady Nightingale?” Talibah’s voice was a deep rumble, the words ground out through clenched teeth. Her speech slipped back into how she normally spoke, the conscience effort to curb her foul language forgotten in the midst of her rage. Leliana’s smile never faded, instead it grew wider as she sat beside her, her actions casual as she looked into Talibah’s eyes.

 

“No. It was simply a...warning.”

“Noted.”

“Then you will--”

 

“Let’s get one thing straight, Lady Nightingale. I called you here to help me sort out a way to end this contract on Josie. I ain’t ask you about my feelings toward her so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself.”

 

“As you wish, Inquisitor.”

 

“Now, Josie mentioned something about DuPruis’ or some shit and raising them back to nobility? She don't understand how dangerous this is, that once a contract is ordered they don’t wait idly by.”

  
“True. The House of Repose has already played their hand by not only killing her couriers, but by revealing themselves to her. We do not have much time to find a solution.”

 

“She wants to do shit by the book. But these thunderhumpers ain’t waiting for her to go through the proper channels before they attack. They gon’ come for her with a quickness. There’s gotta be a way to speed this up.”

 

“Send one of my agents--have them infiltrate the House of Repose and destroy the contract. No contract, no need for their involvement any longer. Josie is safe.”

 

“As much as I like the idea, _she_ won’t.”

 

“Have you a better solution, Inquisitor?”  


“Besides cleaving them all in two? Nah, I got nothing.” Leliana rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way towards the door.

 

“Talk it over with her, see what she says.”

“I don’t want to make her upset.”

“But you also don’t want her dead. She’ll understand we’re doing what is best for her.”

 

Sighing, Talibah pinched the skin of her nose between her fingers, trying to concentrate on how she would word everything to Josephine.

 

“Just make sure you talk to her.”

“I will, Leliana. Thank you.”

“We are back to first name privileges, Talibah? And here I thought you were upset with me.” Her eyes lit up mischievously as she continued towards the door, her fingers dancing on the handle.

“Only ‘cause you so damn nosy.” Talibah shot back, a small smile lighting up her face.

“What can I say? I’m your spymaster for a reason.” The playful lilt was back in her voice as she exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

 

Talibah sighed heavily and flopped on the end of her bed, burying her face into the soft sheets.

 

Now all she had to do was explain the alternative to Josephine.

  
That shouldn’t be so hard… right?


	5. Well, That Went Well

“Absolutely not.” 

“Josie,  _ please _ \--.”    
  


“I will not have another in danger to fix my family’s problems. We will appeal to have the DuParuquette’s reinstated to nobility, and once that is done appeal to _them_   to end the contract on my life.” 

“As lovely as that idea is--and sweet--these fuckers are already coming after you. They made that shit perfectly clear the other day. They’re not gonna stop. At least this way it’s less messy.” 

“But what if--” 

“Just… think on it. Please. Leliana is more than willing to go through with this. We just wanna keep you safe, darling.” 

Josephine stuttered over her words, a blush blotting her cheeks. 

“A-As much as I appreciate both of your concerns, I am still committed to fixing this legally.” 

Talibah threw her hands in the air and closed her eyes, her patience wearing thin. She was so stubborn when she wanted to be it was infuriating. Josephine didn’t understand--she couldn’t really--how short of a window they had before the House of Repose struck again. And they weren’t going after her couriers this time. No, they were gonna come for  _ her _ . 

And Talibah couldn’t live with that. 

Walking over towards her, Talibah took Josephine’s hands within her own and kissed the palm of both her hands. Josephine relaxed, running her knuckles along Talibah’s cheeks and giving her a soft smile. 

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you. I don’t know what I’ll do.” 

“You don’t have to worry.” 

“That’s just it--I do worry. What if, the one time I’m  _ not  _ around, they strike?” 

“I am not fragile, Talibah. And hopefully it will not come to that.” 

“Okay, darling... but just--listen--I’m just worried and--”   
“Stubborn and a bit temperamental?”  
“Hey! That’s not nice.” Talibah complained, and Josephine leaned down to rest her forehead against her own.  
“But you’re also defensive and very, very sweet when you wish to be. I understand that you mean well and that this is hard, but my method isn’t so bad,  _ mi amor _ .”

“I… I guess.” Talibah relented dramatically, rolling her eyes and huffing playfully.

“That’s a good girl. Now, I have to get back to this never ending pile of paperwork. Can we speak more during dinner?”

“Yeah, sure.” Talibah slipped from her grasp and made her way out the door, sparing one last look over her shoulder of Josephine consumed with her work and she smiled. Maybe her way might work. 

Maybe. 


	6. Final Straw

A scream tore through the great hall not three weeks later and Talibah barreled past everyone to get to the source of the noise. 

Pushing past the guards that stood clamored outside Josie’s office Talibah prayed repeatedly that she was alright. When she was finally inside, she saw one of Leliana’s people with a bloody dagger in his grip, a body on the ground, and Josephine in the furthest corner, tears streaming down her face as she tried to steady her breathing. Once she saw Talibah enter the room she ran towards her, falling to her knees to clutch her fully, burying her face into her neck. 

Talibah held her tightly, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to help her breathe. 

 

“It's alright, darling, it's alright. I'm right here. You're safe now.” 

Turning towards Leliana’s agent, she mouthed her thanks and he nodded in return. Focusing back on Josephine, she leaned back to look in her eyes, wiping the tears away as she checked her over for injuries. 

 

“That was one of those House of Repose fuckers, wasn't it?” Talibah asked, and Leliana’s agent spoke.   
“Yes m’lady. I was sent to tail Lady Josephine in the event something like this were to happen.” 

Talibah shook under the force of trying to keep her own composure, and pulled Josephine closer while she nodded in understanding. 

“Thank you. Could you escort Lady Josephine to her quarters for me? I need to speak with Leliana.” 

The agent nodded, and walked over slowly towards the two of them. Stretching out his hand, he waited as Josephine unlatched herself from Talibah and began to stand. Her tears had stopped and her breath was shaky, but when she looked into Talibah's eyes she tried to give her a small smile. 

“Will you come see me after you speak with her?” She asked softly, and Talibah nodded once. Her smile was easier now, and she took the agent’s extended arm and let him walk her to her room. As they left, Talibah walked over to the body of the would be assassin and turned them over. Their face was contorted in a look of shock, and she tried to study their features before she went to see Leliana. Noticing a small tattoo behind their ear, she pushed the hair away to get a better look, she saw that the symbol was four diamonds arranged to form a larger one. Dropping their hair in disgust, Talibah swung the door open and ordered for the soldiers to dispose of the body and clean up the mess. 

Walking as calmly as she could, Talibah made her way to Leliana and saw that she was holding back her anger just as precariously as she, perched in her seat with her hands clasped in front of her. 

Both women shared a look, and neither spoke for a great deal of time. When the silence finally was broken, it was Leliana that spoke first. 

“Say the word and we end this, Inquisitor.” Nodding in agreement, Talibah sat across from her at her table and ran her fingers through her hair.   
“She was unharmed?” Leliana asked slowly, and still not trusting her voice, Talibah nodded once again, closing her eyes to shut out the thoughts of if that statement weren't true. 

“Good. Go to her. She needs you now.”

Talibah rose slowly and nervously ran her fingers through her hair again.

“Do whatever you have to to end this, Leliana. You got my permission.”  Fuck diplomacy at this point. She wasn’t taking another chance with Josie’s life.

Leliana nodded solemnly, rising to her feet as she motioned for one of her agents to come over. As the woman stood close, Leliana leaned in to whisper her instructions to her, and moments later the woman was gone. Talibah watched as her agent left nothing but a wisp of smoke in her wake, and released her unsteady breath. 

Those fuckers at the House of Repose had tried her and the Inquisition for the  _ very  _ last time.


	7. To Be Alone

Talibah was standing outside of Josephine’s door within minutes, hesitant to knock. Staring at the wooden door that separated her from the woman she cared about she tried to figure out what to say.

‘I told you so’ was out of the question. She needed to be comforted, not accused. But then, she didn't want to coddle her and be _too_ doting, lest Josephine perceive it as not being viewed as an equal. Stone help her, she didn't know what was the right thing to say. 

“Just go inside. She won't bite.” Bull’s voice jarred her out of her thoughts and Talibah shuddered as she suppressed the urge to jump, her nerves fluttering restlessly in her belly. “She needs you. Just be there.”

“I just don't want to say the wrong thing.” She whispered, and Bull sucked his teeth at her hesitation. Before she could protest he pounded once on the door, and Talibah in her panic began to try and run away. Bull’s arm shot out and held her still just as the door opened. Leliana’s agent opened the door slowly, peering out cautiously. When he saw who it was he opened the door fully, a sly smile on his face.

“She has been asking for you. Shall I come back later, m’lady?”

“Yes, that is most appropriate.” Josephine interjected, her soft voice filtering through. The agent nodded in her direction, making way for Talibah to step in while he closed the door upon his exit. Just before the door fully closed, Talibah looked back to see Bull barely restraining his amused smile, watching as she bounced from one foot to the other and Josephine’s eyes flittered everywhere across the room except on the Inquisitor. His laugh reverberated through the closed door, and Talibah let out a shaky sigh at the sound.

They were so awkward it was actually kind of endearing.

 

Talibah turned to face Josephine, her eyes downcast. Neither of them looked ready to speak, yet both so very desperately wanted to.

“I… uh, are you hurt?” Talibah mumbled, taking the first small step forward. Josephine shook her head, taking a hesitant step of her own.

“The agent--Thrasher--appeared before I knew the assassin was going to strike.”

“I’m just glad he was there. And that you’re okay.” Talibah confessed, a weak smile tugging at her lips.

“That would be most unfortunate had he not been there.” Josephine joked, her fingers restlessly tugging at the ends of her blouse. Talibah sucked her teeth at her wry humor, reaching out to intertwine their hands together.

“Don’t joke like that, Jo.”

Josephine cast her eyes down at their joined hands, and began stroking her thumb across the backs of Talibah’s hands.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” She whispered, and Talibah brought their hands up to her lips and placed a kiss on each knuckle. Josephine’s cheeks heated up at the soft gesture, and felt her palms began to sweat. She couldn’t tell if she was still running on the adrenaline from an almost assassination or the nerves of being so close to the object of her affections, but Josephine cleared her throat to try and ease the tension in the room.

 

“Would you--”

“Is it alright--”

 

Both tried to speak, and ended up laughing at each other. Talibah gestured for Josephine to speak first, and the taller woman smiled shyly as she swung their joined arms gently from side to side.

“Would… would you stay for a little while? I’d feel more comfortable with you here.” She asked softly, and now it was Talibah’s turn to get flustered. Her eyes widened in surprise and she began tripping over her words before she could give a coherent answer.

“I-I would like that. But are you sure--”

“I am very certain that I want you here with me, Talibah. Please, indulge me this once?” She asked softly, and before Talibah could utter another word a third voice chimed in from beyond the door.

“She will, Josephine!”

Both women turned their heads sharply at Bull’s voice, and as his deep laugh crept inside Talibah groaned. Josephine laughed sweetly, her nerves giving way to a laughter that couldn't be stopped.

“Do you _mind,_ Bull?” Talibah roared, intending to storm over and rip the door open. Josephine, however,  tugged her back and wrapped her arms around Talibah’s shoulders.

“Don’t be too mad at him, _mi amor_.” Leaning down, Josephine placed a soft kiss on her cheek, then unraveled herself to head towards the door. Opening it slowly, Josephine saw Bull leaning against the wall opposite her, a toothy grin on his face.

 

“If you’re going to stand guard you might as well get in here where it’s warm. These halls hold a chill at night.”  
“Sure I’m not intruding?” Bull asked as he stepped inside, Josephine closing the door behind him.

  
“I’m pretty sure you _are_ , Bull!” Talibah screamed, and both looked over at her distressed form. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a scowl etched on her face.

“Aww, _kadan,_ you mad at me?”  
“It is rather cute how she pouts. Does she do this often?” Josephine asked, and Bull nodded.  
“Oh yeah. I don’t think she realizes she does it half the time.”

“Guys! We are supposed to be here for Josephine, not picking on me.” Talibah pointed out, her right foot bouncing rapidly in irritation. Both Josephine and Bull shared a look before they laughed, walking over towards Talibah.

“Oh, my sweet, but it’s so fun to pick on you.” Josephine teased, and Talibah threw her hands up in frustration. Josephine reached out, pulling her into a tight embrace while she kissed the top of her forehead.

“Let me have this moment to forget, please?” She whispered, and Talibah sighed in resignation. Begrudgingly, she nodded, and Josephine squeezed her tighter before she loosened her hold.

“Fine. But next time I go through what _you_ deem a ‘dangerous ordeal’ I don’t wanna hear it.”

“No promises.” Josephine teased, and Talibah sucked her teeth.

“A little help here, Bull?” Talibah pleaded, and he shrugged his shoulders. He had made his way over towards the little seating area Josephine had, sitting on the floor and leaning back along the side of one of her large couches. Completely comfortable, Bull closed his eyes and chuckled to himself.

“I’m not in this one.” He commented, and Talibah groaned.

These two were going to be the death of her. She just knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, they received word from Leliana that the deed was done, and her agent was unharmed.

Talibah's only regret was that she couldn’t have fought a few of them for the shit they put Josephine through.

But when Josephine smiled at her at finally hearing that it was over, she kept her anger inside.

Anything to keep that smile on her face, she’d do.

Even if it meant holding the Reaver in when she so _badly_ wanted to be let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem a tad insensitive for Bull to have interjected, but I needed a little something to help ease the tension. Josie doesn't mind, even if Talibah is a bit embarrassed.


	8. Holding Onto You

A few months later, Josephine asked Talibah to take one of their daily walks through the ever budding herb garden. It was a chilly afternoon, and the sky was overcast with the promise of a night shower. Talibah took this time to check up on her stocks of elfroot, and while Josephine wasn’t looking she plucked an Andraste’s Grace and slipped it into her hand before returning to her gardening. Josephine laughed at her antics, twirling the delicate flower between her fingers.

“You will have to quit spoiling me with gifts, Talibah.” The Inquisitor looked up from her crouched position near her newest planted seedling and arched her eyebrow, a smile lightening up her face.

“I’m not sure I can, Josephine. Which reminds me, you mentioned to me that your family is actually Orlesian?”

“Where is this coming from?” Josephine asked, laughter coating her words.

“I was just curious. See, with my family, we’re… well, we’re _mostly_ from Orzammar. You know, before the whole exile that no one speaks about. I was just wondering how far back you can trace your family to Orlais?”

 

Josephine brought the flower to her nose and breathed in deeply, exhaling a strong breath as she pursed her lips in thought.

“We go back a great deal. We had vast holdings in Orlais, particularly Val Royeaux.” Talibah stood up, wiping the dirt off her hands onto her breeches as she motioned for Josephine to continue. “I wish I could have seen them. Especially the family crest.”

“You don’t have a new one?”

“Well, we _do_ , but the original was abandoned when we were exiled from the city. I’ve always wanted to find a copy.” She uttered wistfully, tracing the petals of her flower as she spoke. Talibah could hardly contain her excitement, a plan forming in her mind. When Josephine looked back into her face she was neutral, her expression betraying nothing.

 

“What are you thinking about, _mi amor_?” Josephine asked, and Talibah shrugged her shoulders.

“Only about how we’re in a garden full of flowers… and you’re the prettiest thing here.”

Josephine rolled her eyes as she walked past Talibah, her light laughter floating in the wind. 

  
“What? I thought that was very suave, my lady.” Talibah countered, and Josephine shook her head.

  
“Whatever am I going to do with you?” She asked, and Talibah’s smile widened as she ran to catch up with her.

“Too much?” Talibah asked, her fingers scratching behind her ear. Josephine brought the flower back up to her nose, her blush deeper against the pale pigment of the petals.

“No… just enough.”

Just as the two of them walked beneath the archway leading back towards the Great Hall, the sky opened up, the rain pouring over the garden. Talibah stopped to smell the sweet scent, the fragrance of the flowers and herbs intermingling with the autumn rain.

 

“Hey... Josie? Could we stay and watch the rain--just for a little bit?” Talibah asked hesitantly, and Josephine nodded, taking her hand and leading them to an unoccupied bench. Together they sat, watching as the droplets fell, coating the garden in a haze. The roar of thunder echoed about them, and in the distance they could see the lightning flash across the sky.

Sitting here, like this, with Josephine, Talibah wished she could do this forever. No Inquisition, no balls or feats, no battles to fight.

Just her and one she loves, watching the rain.

One day with this was all over, she mused, they’d get to be like this always.


	9. Heraldry From a Herald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talibah gets Josephine a gift. 
> 
> It's honestly just pure fluff because why not.

Talibah crept into Josephine’s office, seeing that she was engrossed in her work that she didn’t hear the door open. Hiding her hands behind her back, Talibah tip toed closer, then coughed softly so as not to startle her too much. 

 

“You are not as stealthy as you believe, my sweet . I heard the door open.” Josephine answered, never looking up from her paperwork. Talibah sucked her teeth and sighed, a little put off she couldn’t surprise her like she wanted. Josephine scribbled something quickly on the parchment before her and set the quill down in it’s container, giving the Inquisitor her full attention. 

 

She noticed that her hands were behind her back, and in silent question, rose from her chair to step closer. 

 

“What’s that behind you?” She asked, a small smile on her face. Talibah could hardly contain her excitement, and after taking a deep breath, thrust the miniature ship into Josephine’s hands. 

 

“You, uh, said you wanted to see your family’s original crest. Surprise!” She exhaled, nearly all her words becoming one. Josephine’s eyes lit up at the sight, her laughter caught in her throat as the tears threatened to fall. 

 

“I’m… I had given up hope that any such design still existed. Look! It even has our first motto.” Josephine brought the relic closer to her face, rubbing her thumbs along the indentions of the words etched upon it. 

 

“From sea to shore, we tame the waves.” An errant tear fell as she read the words aloud, her radiant smile a contrast to the emotions welling inside her. 

 

“Anything to keep that smile on your face, darling.” 

 

Josephine wiped the tear away, looking into Talibah’s face as she took a step closer. 

 

“Well, you have succeeded on that front,  _ mi amor _ . Thank you.” Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, before she pulled away and placed the small ship on her desk. Turning back to look at her, Josephine’s smile never faded, and Talibah couldn’t help but smile with her. 

 

This. This is what she always wanted to see. Every day for the rest of her life if she could.

If only she should be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done! Just a few chapters left, and this arc will be complete. Thank you to anyone who is reading this. Y'all are magical.


	10. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's got plans neither of them are going to like.

“So, _kadan_ , how goes everything with our ambassador?” Bull asked, the two of them sharing a pint in the tavern weeks later.

 

“It’s… like with you, but different? But it’s the same, too. It’s… it’s good.” Bull nodded in understanding over her convoluted thought, taking a swig out of… whatever the hell he was drinking.

 

“She _is_ aware of….” Bull made a motion pointing between the two of them and Talibah nodded.

  
“I haven’t had the chance to actually _talk_ to her about it like I wanted. What with assassination plots and shit. But long story short--yes. So you were right, oh great Ben-Hassrath.” Talibah cut in, rolling her eyes as she traced her fingers along the top of her mug.

 

“ _Former_ Ben-Hassrath, thank you.” Bull corrected, and Talibah let out an aggravated huff.

 

“You know better than I do you can’t turn that shit off.” She snapped, and Bull arched his brow as he set the now empty tankard on the ground beside him. He watched as she gripped the handle of her own mug rather forcefully, her knuckles shaking lightly in the dim light.

 

“Something’s bothering you.” He mused, and Talibah shrugged her shoulders.

 

“I just… I’m wondering how long is this gonna last? She hasn’t brought it up either, which I’m surprised about. She kinda just… accepted it.” Her voice seemed so far away, her thoughts running through her mind so fast she could hardly keep up.

 

“You worried she only has a passing interest in you?” It was clearly supposed to be framed as a question, but Bull’s tone was too blunt for her to take it as such.

 

“Well, yeah. Look, I’m barely keeping everything together. This Inquisitor shit is more stressful than anyone let on. Seal the Breach, kill Corypheus, save the world. No pressure, right?” She joked, and Bull laughed right alongside her. Shaking her head, Talibah finished her thought. “Heroes--or heretics, I can never tell what I am anymore--don’t always get the girl. Or the qunari. And here I am with both. Some might consider it--”

 

“Greedy?”

 

“I was going to say overindulgent, but we can go with that.” Her eyes watched as the dark liquid rippled in her mug, vibrating from the sound of her voice. Bull noticed her unspoken reservations, his expression soft.

 

“You usually don’t give a fuck what other people think though, _kadan_.”

 

“Not about me, no. We worked through that, already. I’m worried for her.” Taking a deep swig out of her rum, Talibah grit her teeth as it burned in her chest. “Fuck have I got to lose--but her? We _just_ got her family back in good with the nobility. The last thing I want is to make life more difficult.”

  
“And you didn’t have these same concerns for me when we started this?” Bull teased, and Talibah cut her eyes at him, her lips pursed in a frown.

 

“I _have_ worried about you--shit I still do--but _that_ is a conversation for another day.” Bull’s smile never wavered, and he thrummed his fingers along the expanse of his knee.

 

“Point taken.”

 

As the silence began to settle around them, Talibah took another sip of the rather strong liquid in her mug. Ancestor’s balls it felt like someone was throwing a fireball in her chest. Why was she drinking this?

 

“But back to the conversation at hand, weren’t you the one encouraging me in the beginning?” Nodding proudly, Bull leaned back in his chair, a lazy grin spreading across his face. “How does it feel to be right about this and play matchmaker for me?” She teased distractedly, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Nothing gets past ol’ Iron Bull. Just finally glad you two are making moves, it's disappointing having to take all of Varric’s money on who would _finally_ say something first.” Talibah groaned as she flopped dramatically in her chair, nearly spilling her drink.

 

“Stone help me. You were taking bets?” Talibah wailed, throwing the last of the vile, burning liquid back. She barely had time to react before Bull wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Nipping at her neck gently, his hearty laugh rang in her ears.

 

“If _not_ talking about things bothers you that much--then _talk_ with her. Josephine is more understanding than you’d think. What’s the worse that can happen?” He asked, and Talibah sighed in defeat.

 

Of course what he’d said made sense. But she wasn’t about to actually _tell_ him that. She would go see Josephine tomorrow, though. Then maybe all her worries were for nothing.

 

* * *

 

As Josephine reached the warmth and familiarity of her office the next morning, she made her way and settled immediately into her chair, relaxing into the pliant cushions. Josephine hardly had a moment to breathe before a knock was heard at the door.  

“Come in.” She called, resisting the urge to sigh in frustration. A courier slipping inside, bowing their head in greeting before rushing to her desk. The letter they held in their hands was stamped with her family’s crest and almost instantly her heart sank. “Thank you.” She replied softly, taking proffered correspondence. The courier said nothing more as they nodded, hurriedly slipping out the room. With practiced ease, Josephine cut the side of the envelope with her small knife, pulling the pieces of parchment out. A sense of dread washed over her as she unfolded each section, her father’s sweeping script coming into view.

 

The letter began simple enough--a greeting, an update on the rest of her family, well wishes from her mother--but soon his intention for writing became clear.

 

‘ _Your mother and I want what is best for you. And so we are thrilled to inform you that we have found a suitable match amongst Antivan nobility. House Otranto has agreed to a betrothal between our families. This is joyous news, daughter! And it comes on the tails of word that we have been restored as landed traders in Orlais--a feat your mother and I are forever indebted to you for. You have worked so hard, my dear Josephine. Know you needn’t worry over us for much longer. This is our gift to you.’_

 

Josephine’s eyes were blurred with tears as she almost _heard_ the heartfelt sincerity of her father’s voice. But this news couldn’t have come at a worse time. She still had alliances to procure, arrangements to see to with traders and most importantly--Talibah. How could she look her in the eye? Frantically, she looked for the date the letter had been sent and saw it was dated for nearly two weeks ago. Holding her head in her hands, she closed her eyes and tried to will away her frustrated tears.

 

She had kissed her two weeks ago. It was chaste and on the cheek but Oh Maker, she was _engaged_ and had--

 

Lifting her head, she swiped at her tears angrily and patted her cheeks. Clearing her throat, she read over her father’s words yet again, the fluid penmanship seeming to calm her down. She would not succumb to sadness. She would find Talibah and explain the situation like an adult. She could only hope her heart didn’t break as she spoke with her.


	11. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life comes at you fast.

Talibah walked in to Josephine’s office the next afternoon after a briefing in the War Room, sliding up behind her and intertwining their fingers together. Josephine’s smile looked pained as she slowly slipped out of her hold.

 

“Something wrong?” Talibah asked softly, and Josephine sighed heavily.

 

“I have received word… from my parents.” She began slowly and instantly Talibah feared the worst.

 

“How are they doing? Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes! They’re fine!” She assured quickly, reaching to pull Talibah into a hug to calm her but abruptly caught herself. Taking a step back, she sighed as she crossed her arms across her middle, wrenching her fingers in the fabric of her tunic.

 

“They… they arranged--I am engaged.” She whispered solemnly, and Talibah felt her breath leave her as if she had been punched.

 

“What?”

 

“They had been--unbeknownst to me--scouring Antiva looking for a suitable match. They didn’t know you and I had grown so close. And… until this is dealt with, you and I can’t be seen in a compromising position. ”

 

Talibah shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck. Closing her eyes, she sighed heavily as she interlocked her hands behind her neck, looking upwards at the ceiling.

 

“So this it. You don't want to be together?”

 

“No! I _want_ to be with you! But it’s not right that we carry on while I'm promised to another. I must break off the engagement first.”

 

Talibah felt her heart flutter anxiously in her chest at her words, a frantic hope beginning to bloom.

 

“So… what do you think we should do? Shit do you even know him, Jo?”

 

“No. Well… I may have met him at a cotillion? I don’t know. But I never wanted this to happen!” Josephine grunted in frustration, clutching her forehead in aggravation. “I will see to this. And the rest of my duties--you needn’t worry. Though I hope I can stay focused.” She mumbled, wandering back to her desk. Talibah wanted to smile at her antics, but something kept nagging at her in the back of her mind over their entire situation. No time was ever a good time to talk with her, her attempts always foiled with extenuating circumstances. Waiting a moment for Josephine to say more, she bowed her head a bit as she walked out, her shoulders set. She needed either a drink or her pipe. Maybe both. 

 

* * *

 

 

A week.

 

It had only been a week but Talibah felt like it had been years since she held Josephine’s hand. All she wanted was a chance to be alone with her. To make sure she was eating right. Force her to sleep (which she’s had to do plenty of times over the past few months). This self imposed “break” was killing her. Bull gave her space to sort out her emotions, but then she was even more disgruntled on account of she was without him, too. She couldn't keep going on like this.

 

After the conclusion of a meeting, Talibah waited for the others to file out, watching as Josephine was one of the first to leave. Alone, Talibah paced back and forth before the War Table, fingers clamped around her neck as she tried to motivate herself. She would walk out with her head held high and just say 'hello'. Something simple. Yes. She could absolutely be an adult about this situation. 

 

Nodding to herself, Talibah wrenched open the door, her steps assured as she made her way through the conjoining hallway. Once she was within the warmth of Josephine’s office, however, her resolve slipped.

 

Seeing her, head in her hands, hunched over her desk made her heart ache. Clearing her throat a bit, Talibah offered her a soft smile. Josephine’s eyes were weary as she looked up, but she returned the smile in kind.

 

“Good afternoon, Talibah.” Josephine said sweetly, and Talibah’s heart warmed at the use of her name.

 

“Hi, Jo. You alright?”

 

“I will be fine. I was just… trying to figure out a solution to our problem.”

 

“And?” Talibah asked hopefully, and Josephine shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“And… the only way to break off the engagement would be if you challenge Lord Otranto to a duel and win.”

 

Talibah cocked her head to the side as she resisted the urge to laugh. “That’s all? Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? I would have sent a missive a week ago.” Talibah muttered, but Josephine’s smile fell at her playful teasing.

 

“I will not risk your life over this, Talibah. You are dealing with enough.”

 

“And so I should just do nothing while you’re forced to marry some ‘lord’ you barely remember?”

 

“It… I can handle this. I’m sure there’s a way to end the engagement without violence.”

 

“Well, as it stands? I’m more than content with this method.” Talibah placed her hands on the top of the desk, palms open and facing upwards. “I will fight for you, Josephine. Always.”

 

Josephine stared at her hands a moment before she intertwined their fingers. Talibah released a heavy sigh, her smile bright. Slipping out of her grasp, Talibah’s smile never wavered as she glanced back over her shoulder before quickly slipping out the room. Josephine chuckled at her burst of energy, resting her head in her hands.

 

“Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

Talibah had raced straight towards Leliana’s perch, out of breath and with a wild look on her face. Leliana chuckled to herself as she motioned for her to take a seat. Talibah shook her head as she stepped closer, her voice light.

 

“Is there any way you can find out more about this Lord Otranto?” Talibah rushed, and Leliana’s brow arched in curiosity.

 

“And just what are you hoping to find, Lady Inquisitor?”

 

“Anything. Everything. I don’t _care_. But Josie doesn’t know this guy and he’s betrothed to her. And I plan on fighting him.”

 

“Ohoho, a duel, Lady Inquisitor?”

 

“More like an ass-whopping.”

 

“Well, give me time. I’ll have something in a day or so.”

 

Talibah nodded in understanding, ready to take her leave.

 

“Oh, Talibah?” Leliana called out, and Talibah turned to regard her.

 

“Good luck.”

 

Talibah laughed as she barreled down the stairs. Her voice a booming echo as she yelled back,

 

“I’m the luckiest dwarf alive, didn't you know?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m gonna duel him.” Talibah burst out excitedly, perched atop Bull’s hips. They were lying in her bed, him relaxed beneath her as they were (supposed) to be going to sleep. Bull arched a brow at her, his grin widening.

 

“Duel who, _kadan_?”

 

“The one who’s betrothed to Josie. I’m gonna duel him--and win, of course--and then things will go back to how they were.”

 

“You sound confident.”

 

“I _am_ confident. I’ve got the best warrior in all of Thedas as my lover--you think I didn’t learn a few things?”

 

Bull chuckled at her bravado, hands trailing along her thighs as he listened to her speak.

 

“Careful, I might get used to the flattery.”

 

Talibah leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips.

 

“You should.”

 

Bull growled lightly as he turned them over, her body bouncing on the bed beneath them. She laughed good-naturedly at the change of position, hands reaching up to cradle his neck.

 

“You know if you duel him publicly, everyone's gonna know about us. _All_ of us. You alright with that?”

 

Talibah nodded, but her smile wavered a bit.

 

“I’m still worried… about her. But I love her. And I love you. So I’ll duel this man, five men--a hundred men. I will fight for the two of you until there’s nothing left in me.”

 

“I think I can speak for Josephine on this one--but we're not hoping for something quite so drastic, _kadan_.”

 

“I know. But the two of you make me so fucking happy. I'd do anything for you.”

 

Bull watched as her eyes shone as she spoke, how a tear slipped down her cheek. His thumb traced the path her tear made, feeling her nuzzle into his palm.

 

“Then we start training tomorrow. I want you ready for your duel.” Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss to the underside of her chin before he rolled over, pulling her atop his chest.

 

“Night, _kadan_.”

 

Talibah giggled as she yawned, burrowing further into his chest.

 

“Night, Bull.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Leliana was able to find some interesting information on Josephine’s betrothed, Talibah had been training every morning with Bull in the practice ring and her good mood seemed never ending. It had been nearly a month and Talibah felt it was time for her to formally challenge this Lord Otranto.

 

She penned the missive herself, using her special writing--a gift from Josephine. As the sun’s rays first began to etch across the sky, Talibah’s written letter was already sent out by raven. All that was left to do was wait.

 

Which didn’t take long--barely two weeks--before she had word sent back. His envoy waited for her at the tavern, and she spotted him easily enough amongst the sea of familiar faces.

 

“Lady Herald, it is an honor to meet you.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you, sir. How can I help you?”

 

“You have extended word to Lord Otranto in regards to a duel. I am here to inform you that he has accepted your challenge. He will be awaiting your arrival in Val Royeaux in two weeks time.”

 

“And I look forward to meeting him.” She uttered politely, her posture relaxed. The envoy gave her a smile as he bowed his head, taking his leave.

 

“Maker bless you, Lady Herald.” He said gently, and Talibah bowed her head back.

 

“May your Maker bless you, as well.”

 

Talibah watched as the man slipped out of the door just as Krem and Dalish walked in, heading towards the corner the Chargers reserved for themselves. Motioning for Cabot to pour her a drink, she turned to lean her back along the bar. She watched as her people laughed and joked, as Mariden sang and smiled.

 

She was ready.

 

* * *

 

Bull had argued that he should go with her--that they didn’t know this man and therefore he didn’t trust him. Talibah had insisted that this was her fight, and reluctantly dropped his arguments. The carriage that took her to Val Royeaux slowed to a stop just outside the city like so many times before, but this time was vastly different. With a deep breath, she opened the door, hopping out onto the stone pavement below. Dressed in her leather armor, she stretched her arms above her head, closing her eyes as she basked in the sun. After a moment, she strapped her battle ax on her back and made for the Plaza where she knew Lord Otranto waited.

 

The usually bustling city square was eerily quiet, and the hairs on the back of her neck raised in anticipation. He'd be showing his face soon.

 

“Lady Inquisitor.”

 

Talibah watched as a man broke apart from the shadows, an entourage behind him. Well, that was quick.

 

“I am Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva, _rightfully_ betrothed of Lady Josephine Montilyet.” Talibah resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his underlying hostility, and remembering her resolution to do her best to keep things civil. 

 

“A pleasure, Lord Otranto.” Talibah replied evenly, bowing her head in greeting. His mouth turned up in a knowing grin before he turned to face the guards standing behind him. Plucking the rapiers out of their extended hands, he tested the weight of the blades while he continued on.

 

“There have been songs of your praises, Lady Inquisitor, that reach even my city. It is an honor to make your acquaintance.”

 

Talibah saw in her peripheral that there was a crowd forming and staved off the urge to smile. The Reaver in her was ready to attack, the need for this duel to begin sending a jolt through her spine. He threw the rapier in his left hand towards her, and Talibah caught it just before it hit the ground. Adorno began circling her, his own sword bouncing lightly in his grasp.

 

“It’s a pity it will not last longer. But before we duel, I trust the blade is to your liking?”

 

“Sure you’re not afraid of facing off against my ax?”

 

“I assure you I am not so easily frightened. But seeing as I am the wounded party, I dictate the weapons. Will that be a problem?" Oh, this guy was really getting on her nerves. Gritting her teeth, Talibah briskly unstrapped her battle axe and threw it one handed towards the nearby bushes. Rolling her shoulders, she arched her brow as she twirled the lighter sword in her grip. 

 

"Shall we begin?” Talibah’s eyes narrowed as her grin widened, immediately parrying his attack. Their blades danced, the crisp clash of metal echoing in the air. Adorno chuckled as he kept up the offensive, forcing Talibah to stay on her guard. She was light on her feet, deflecting his strikes with ease.

 

“I am impressed! I had no idea one such as you had experience in civilized weaponry.”

 

Trash talk. Classic.

 

Talibah laughed as she felt a bit of the Reaver slip through before she advanced towards him with a few strikes of her own. Adorno smiled a wolfish grin back, parrying her downward strokes before redirecting and taking control of the duel yet again.

 

“I am glad Lady Montilyet is not here, as beautiful as I’ve heard her appearance to be.” Talibah grit her teeth as he pressed his sword against her own, his mouth curled into a sneer as he leaned in close. Pushing him away, she heard that smug laugh of his slither into her ears yet again. “Cutting you down in front of Josephine would have given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride.”

 

Talibah had nearly had it with his smug mouth.

 

“Fuck, I mean, they warned me about how your family cheated the Terrazas but they did _not_ warn me about your mouth.” Talibah taunted, watching as his confident mask fell.

 

“Who told you?” He hissed, shoving her away. His movements were sloppy now, his chest heaving in anger. “I will not accept such slander--not here!”

 

He rushed towards her, his strike too wide as he swung his rapier overhead. Talibah parried to the side, bringing her blade down swiftly and drawing first blood. Adorno clutched his shoulder in pain as he grit his teeth, his eyes wild.

 

“Inquisitor, I will--”

 

“ _Stop_!”

 

Both of their heads turned towards the growing crowd, watching as Josephine pushed her way through. Talibah’s face lit up at the sight of her, but snuck glances towards Otranto just to be safe. She wouldn’t put it past him to sneak in a shot over her words from earlier.

 

“Josie.” Talibah exhaled, her smile widening as she watched her rush towards them.

 

Otranto lowered his weapon, clearing his throat as his mask settled back into place.

 

“Lady Josephine! It is an honor…”

 

Josephine stormed past him, her attention reserved for Talibah.

 

“What are you _doing_?” She screamed, and Talibah’s smile wavered as she heard her voice break.

 

Well, this was _not_ the reaction she was hoping for.

 

“I was dueling him so you wouldn’t have to marry him. You _said_ if I--”

 

“That is not your decision!” She interjected, and Talibah’s face scrunched up in confusion.

 

“But--”

 

“The Inquisition needs you! _I_ need you.”

“Josie--”

“You would willingly throw yourself into danger--for what? Why risk everything--”

 

“Because I love you!” Talibah roared, throwing the rapier to the ground. Josephine stopped her ranting, her shoulders relaxing. Her eyes widened in surprise, a blush coloring her cheeks.

 

“You do?” She whispered happily, and Talibah chanced a step closer, nodding.

 

“She does?” Otranto blurted, but neither of them were paying him any mind.

 

“I love you, Josephine. I have loved you since I first met you and every day after. I will never _stop_ loving you.” Talibah whispered, tears lining her eyes. Josephine’s tears fell as she sniffled helplessly, a shaky smile tugging at her lips.

 

“I-I love you, too.”

 

Talibah's smile widened, her eyes watering at _finally_ hearing those words repeated back to her. Josephine ran towards her, and Talibah lifted her off the ground in her happiness. Once Josephine was on solid ground, she surged forward, capturing Talibah’s lips in a passionate kiss. Josephine sighed when they broke apart, laying her head on her shoulders, her heart beating loudly in her chest. 

 

“I thought… I had heard the rumors, Lady Inquisitor. Of you lying with a Qunari. I assumed....” Adorno began, stepping closer towards the two of them. Josephine became rigid, standing to her full height as she took in Talibah's reaction. Talibah simply looked bored, a lazy smile on her lips. Her arm was still wrapped around Josephine's middle, her hands tracing absent patterns on her back. Talibah's eyes met Josephine's and she winked, that soothing motion along her spine never ceasing. Josephine felt emboldened by Talibah's demeanor and turned to regard the man before them. 

 

“Assumed _what_ , Lord Otranto?” Josephine challenged quickly, her arms now wrapped protectively around Talibah’s shoulders. “That her love for me was any less?”

 

“I assumed your dalliance was simply a moment of passion.” He answered truthfully, and Talibah spoke up then. 

 

“See, Lord Otranto. When you assume--you make an ass out of _you_ and me.” Josephine stifled a giggle as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, pinching Talibah’s shoulder. Talibah was in no mood to pretend to be subtle any longer, her laugh carried off into the wind. Slipping out of Josephine’s embrace, Talibah took a few slow steps closer to Adorno as she stared him down.

 

“Now… are you and I going to have a problem?” She whispered, her lips curled in a smirk. Adorno chuckled to himself as he sheathed his rapier, bowing at the waist in deference.

 

“Well fought, Lady Inquisitor. I will not stand in the way of true affection--my family will withdraw the terms of our betrothal, Lady Montilyet.”

 

Talibah turned to look over her shoulder, watching as Josephine wiped her eyes and nodding her head towards Adorno in thanks. She turned back to face him, seeing as his eyes held a look she couldn’t describe as he bowed his head before he took his leave. Talibah watched him walk away, the adrenaline coursing through her from the duel not fully dissipated. Josephine’s arms encircling her shoulders yet again calmed her down a bit.

 

“It’s over.” She whispered happily in her ear, pressing their cheeks together. Talibah turned in her arms, her own hands wrapping around her waist.

 

“Finally.” She whispered, nuzzling into the softness of Josephine’s stomach. She giggled at the feel of her, running her hands along the nape of her neck. “I… I’m sorry about not telling you about the duel. I was excited and panicked all at once.”

 

“Well… considering you’re alright… I forgive you.” She felt Talibah release a sigh, her warm breath tickling her skin through her clothes. Pulling back a bit, she bent down a ways to have them be eye to eye. “Kiss me again?” She asked, and Talibah smirked as she reached up and pulled her closer, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. As she began to pull away, Josephine kept her in place, pursuing her lips yet again. Talibah laughed lightly as she felt Josephine suck on her bottom lip, her whimpers soft enough that only she could hear. They broke apart to exhale, each staring at the other’s lips before reconnecting. Talibah’s thumb ground gently into the skin of Josephine’s neck, tickling her sensitive flesh as she slipped her tongue into her mouth, earning a gasp from the other woman. Leaning back, Talibah took in the sight of her--lips swelling from her kisses, eyes hooded and hair slightly in disarray. She could definitely get used to this. Talibah leaned forward to place one last chaste kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

 

“Fucking finally.”

 

Neither woman disengaged as they turned to look towards the new voice, seeing Bull with his arms crossed over his chest, a wide grin on his face. Talibah nodded fervently, lifting Josephine up into her arms again in excitement. Josephine's giggle tickled her ears as she squealed, hands clenched tightly in her shoulders. 

 

"Let's go home, yeah?" Talibah offered, and the two of them nodded. Breaking away only to grab and re-strap her battle axe, Talibah rushed back to stand between the two of them, joining her hands first with Bull and offering her other to Josephine. Josephine didn't hesitate--she grasped the gloved hand and brought it to her lips as she joined their fingers together, her grip tight. She heard the gasps from those lingering nearby, but paid them no mind. She loved her. And that was all that mattered.

 

As the three of them walked towards the city gates, a thought crossed Talibah's mind.

 

"How did you even know I was here, Josephine?"

 

"Well, I got worried when I hadn't seen you. So I went to Bull, who was rather quick to say where you were--"

"Ooooh, you were just _waiting_ to spill that, weren't you Jo?" Bull cut in but Josephine continued on. 

"It didn't take long to convince him to accompany me to get to you. And here we are." She finished proudly, her smile radiant. 

 

Talibah laughed as she tried to imagine them, and pulled their hands close as she placed a kiss on the back of each of their hands. 

 

"I love you guys." She whispered happily, lowering their joined hands to swing them at her sides. Their voices flowed in from either side of her, brightening her already elated heart. 

 

"And I you." 

"Always,  _kadan_." 


End file.
